Future Mrs Bondurant, hopefully
by MrMrs-SiriusBlack
Summary: Forrest Bondurant starts to fall in love with a new comer to franklin county but with all the trouble that starts to come his way will he get his well deserved happily ever after or will it end badly for him and his family? Please read I know it's not the best summary. Also please leave comment. M for future chapters.


**I don't own Lawless or any of the characters wish I did about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I am dyslexic and I will try my best. Please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go. Sorry I am from Scotland and I can't type how they would talk but hopefully it is still a good Fanfiction.**

* * *

My names Lillian Higgins but people call me Lily, I am 19 years old, I have just moved to Blackwater Creek, my grandparents stay here my grandpa is originally from Belfast and so am I but he moved out here with my gran a couple years ago so when my parents died I decided to move here to live with them. I love but I real don't want to live with them long I want to be independent, so I want to find a job and save money and at lest rent and apartment to live in.

**~~FORREST POV:~~**

I was sitting on the rocking chair outside the station smoking a cigar waiting for Howard and Jack to get hear so we can make a shine run. We have been selling moonshine for about a year now for people all round Franklin County and we have been make a lot of money with it. It has been keeping the depression a dissent thought in the Bondurant house hold.

With all the moonshine we've been making and selling I have been neglecting the station a little, so I have put word out around town that I need a help in hand around hear and hope that someone will come for the job fast.

I was brought out of my thought by the sound of a car I didn't recognise coming up to the station. When It pulled up to the gas pump I saw the most pretty girl step out of the car, she had honey blond hair that curled down past her shoulders, with ice blue eyes that where sparkly with happiness, she had tan skin like she spent most her day outside and her figure was perfect big breasts but not to big,slim with big hips. She was also wearing trousers that went up by her hips that help define her but and hips with a lose blouse. All in al she was perfect, the problem was I wasn't very good a communicating with anyone never mind pretty girls.

"Would you like a hand ma'ma" I grunted out finial. She jumped a bit in fright

"Yes, two things real, one could you help me fill this car up with some gas and two would you please tell me where the Higgins house hold is. Uh please" she said with a lovely smile and a strange ascent

"Mmm...Yeah, The old Higgins places is just up the road just fallow the road your on its three houses up." I said while filling up her car with gas. "I haven't seen you around these parts" I grunted

"No, I am from Belfast, my parents have just died so I am going to be living with my grandparents. I was just looking around town for a job before going to there house, cause if I have a job before I see them, then they can't tell me I can't get a job because I all ready have one, but there seems that there are no jobs in town." She Say all in one breath.

"Huh, well if you can cook,clean and server customers then you could work here at the station." I said while I finished putting the gas in the car and turning to face her.

"My name Forrest Bondurant ma'am nice to meet you"

"Lillian Higgins, and I can cook and stuff like that I would love the job. Ehh do you need me to cook you something now to prove it"

"No, could you start tomorrow morning though."

I got caught off guard when she suddenly jump at me and warp her arms around my neck

"Thank you , thank you ,thank you" Lillian said while tightening her grip

"No problem, we open at 06:00 if you can come then" I said while awkwardly putting my arms around her. In that moment I felt peace for the first time in a long time, however the moment was over quickly.

" yeah, I will be here, thanks again I won't let you down." Lillian said while pulling back I placed my hand back in my cardigan "well I will see you tomorrow morning" Lillian said while getting into her car and headed down to the old Higgins place.

**~~REGULAR POV:~~**

Just as Lillian's car went up the road it was past by another car driven into the wooden shed. Two men came out of the car and walk up to where Forrest was standing

"Who was in the car Forrest" the younger man asked

"The new worker and that's all you need to know Jack" Forrest grunted out

"She looked rather pretty."the other man said

"Howard, just pack the truck so we can leave." Forrest said while going into the station to get read to leave.

Forrest was sitting in the passenger seat of the truck while Jack was driven and Howard was in the bed of the truck. After they had finished the shine run it was late and dark so Forrest just closed up the station, finished the books for both the station and the moonshine run, and then he went up to bed. He spent all night dreaming of things he never had before like marriage and kids all of them had one thing in common they all starred one Lillian Higgins and he wasn't ashamed to say that he thought that, that future was appealing to him.

**~~LILLIAN POV:~~**

After I left the Blackwater Station all I could think about was Forrest, he had the rugged good looks and the tuff manly looks that made you feel safe. I really couldn't wait to get to know him better after all I will be working at the station every morning so I would at lest see him sometimes.

I pulled up to my Grandparents house and saw my grandpa sitting out on the porch with what looked like a glass of moonshine. I guess that you could move country but still have moonshine.

"I thought that moonshine in America was illegal grandpa" I said and saw him jump a little he must of been lost in though. I laughed a little at that

"Lil, sweetheart you gave this old man a fright, come here and give your old grandpa a hug" he said while standing up and opening his arms to me I ran up to him and hugged him gently

"Of course it is illegal to sell and buy moonshine but the won't stop a Higgins from drinking it now will it." He whispered into my ear. I laughed at that

"Your not brewing your own now are you?"I asked him worried. I was worried because I know how dangerous it could be that's how my parents died they where down in the stills and they blow up and killed them both I was told that they both died instantly so there was a bit of peace knowing that they didn't suffer long if at all.

"No, don't worry I bought it from the Bondurant boys down at Blackwater station." Grandpa said

"Forrest Bondurant?" I asked

"Yeah, how do you know Forrest?"He asked me

"Well I filled my car up at the blackwater station, and also got a job there doing the cooking and cleaning up" I rushed out the last part hoping he didn't quite hear it.

"A job at blackwater station you say? I would try to talk you out of it but I know you your just like your father but I will say this if you think it gets to dangerous you quite you hear me Lillian" he told me sternly "I will also talk to your grandma she is working late at the hospital tonight and you'll probably be sleeping now you have a job. Go up and get settled in" my grandpa said

After that the night was quite I settled in and cooked dinner for me and my grandpa while leavening some wrapped up for my grandma for when she came in. I clean up my mess in the kitchen then went up to bed to get a good sleep in before needing to get up and work in the Blackwater station. I am just lucky that I am used to get up early because I used to work on a farm as well as in the stills back home with my parents before they died. After I lay down for about 5 minutes I was asleep and dreaming of marriage and of have kids they had one thing in common they al starred the one and only Forrest Bondurant.

* * *

**Leave comment if you like it or even if you have comment on how you think it should go. I know that it is starting off kind of slow but that is just introducing everyone and getting Forrest and Lillian together so they can spend time together.**


End file.
